1. Technical Field
This invention relates generally to covers for medical devices, and more particularly to a cover for a fluid collection device.
2. Background Art
Catheters are used to drain fluids from the body. For example, urinary catheters are used to drain a patient's bladder. Catheters are traditionally coupled to drain bags configured to collect the fluid that drains from the catheter. In the case of urinary catheters, the drain bag is generally manufactured from a transparent vinyl material. The transparency allows a medical services provider to see the level of fluid in the bag.
The transparency can raise a patient dignity issue. The visibility of the patient's bodily fluids can be embarrassing. However, traditional covers prevent the necessary fluid visibility needed by the medical services provider.
There is a need for an improved cover.
Skilled artisans will appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help to improve understanding of embodiments of the present invention.